


What Am I To You?

by Queen_Anarchy



Series: From Bets to Pizza [2]
Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, battletram bathroom, crying guitarists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short part 2 of my first work "From Bets to Pizza" kind of just a conclusion to wrap it all up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I To You?

Commander leaned against the Battletram as he watched the other ‘Bats fight off Snakey, the giant potato-like looking creature with robot tentacle arms. As Jimmy finally wrapped the beast with his chain arms he walked over and stood over the monster, looking over at Jimmy “Don’t hurt it this time robot, we’re taking it to the zoo.” 

Jimmy sighed and frowned at the Commander “I only destroyed it once. ONCE!”

“Alright, just making sure you knew what to do this time.” as he followed Jimmy with Snakey dragging on the ground, he felt a slender arm wrap around his waist, followed by a whisper.  
“Hey Commander, rough day huh?”

He looked down at Eaglebones’s hand and coughed “Uhhh, sure Bonesy…” he slowly pushed his hand away, trying not to draw attention to his obvious discomfort.

Eaglebones looked at his hand and then up at Commander, he sighed and walked faster, making sure to pass Commander and the rest of the Aquabats ahead. His eyes began to water.

Jimmy scanned ‘Bones as he passed, knowing of his sadness he looked back at Commander with questioning eyes. He disconnected his arms from the rest of him, calling the other ‘Bats back to take Snakey with them, wherever they were going. He turned around to face the Commander “Commander, what is wrong with Eaglebones?”

He shrugged and squinted “I don’t know Jimmy, he’s mysterious.” 

“Commander, what did you do?”

“Nothing!” he looked down at his shoes and mumbled “I just thought he was a bit too close.”

Jimmy’s eyes lit up, “That reminds me! I need to ask you something Commander!”

“What is it Robot?”  
He looked at Jimmy and stopped walking, so none of the other ‘Bats would hear their private conversation.

Jimmy looked around to make sure nobody was listening in “Ricky explained to me that when he was getting his jacket from his locker he saw you two kissing in the Bedroom…” he hesitated “Is that… true?”

Commander contemplated on whether he should deny the truth, or fess up shamefully, pondering the consequences of each answer he could give, “Well…” he waited a little longer “Yeah… it’s true… but…”

“But, I thought you did not have feelings for him Commander…” he looked around before speaking again “Or… did he force you?” 

 

“No Jimmy!” he continued walking “I just… I… I can’t explain right now Jimmy! We’re doing important work!” he walked faster, dodging all questions and accusations. 

“Alright.” he scanned Commander as he walked behind him, catching signals of worry, stress, and confusion. “Are you alright Commander, is there anything you want to talk about? You know I was made to listen.”

“Yeah Jimmy, I’m fine.” wandering towards the Battletram he opened the door and pressed the button behind him, wishing that he could slam the door shut. “No, I’m not fine… I don’t know how to feel about Eaglebones, hopefully I didn’t hurt him too bad…” He ambled to the Living Room, no Eaglebones. The Meeting Room, no Eaglebones. The Bedroom, no Eaglebones. Jimmy’s Lab, no Eaglebones.  
Lastly he put his ear against the Bathroom door, He heard the faint sound of Eaglebones talking to someone… or something. He opened the door and peered in, where he gazed at the skinny man sitting next to the toilet, sobbing quietly with a box of tissues and his guitar.

He looked up quickly, startled by the door suddenly opening. “What do you want asshole.” he wiped his eye with the back of his hand, and blew his nose into a tissue.

Commander was surprised by this remark, he didn’t expect Eaglebones to be the sassy one out of the group. “Oh…I just wanted to talk to you… but…” he stopped, not knowing what to say next, “Who were you talking to?”

“I was talking to my invisible bird.” He clutched his guitar in his hands and pulled his knees up closer “As if you even care.”

Commander stepped in, closing the door behind him, “Eaglebones, I do care, I think it’s totally rad that you have an invisible bird…” 

He looked up at Commander and furrowed his brow, “Whatever. You can leave now.” 

The Bat Commander sat down next to Eaglebones and grabbed his hand “Tell me what’s wrong ‘Bonesy.” He gave him his full undivided attention. “As the leader I need to know what is wrong with my team.”

Eaglebones began to cry harder as he buried his face in his arms, “What the fuck am I to you?!” 

“Well, you’re my teammate, a friend, guitarist of our band…” Commander felt like he was missing something, but he didn’t know what.

“Of course, that’s all I’ll be to you. Isn’t it?” He wiped his burning eyes again, “I’m stupid for thinking I’d be anything more than just a friend.” he let go of Commander’s hand and crossed his arms. “I thought that we were finally becoming something…” 

 

Commander began to blush as he turned away from Eaglebones.  
“Eaglebones… I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t know you felt this way…” he wrapped an arm around ‘Bones’s shoulders, not knowing what to do after that.

Eaglebones turned his head and bit his lip, pressing them against the Commander’s lips he closed his eyes and pulled away from the long-ish kiss. 

“…I’m sorry… I just thought that you wanted to stay friends… and…” he covered his face and sighed “God, I’m so dumb.” 

“You aren’t dumb… you’re just oblivious.” he sniffed and crossed his arms, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“…Eaglebones…” He wiped a tear away from ‘Bones’s cheek and sighed “I didn’t feel the same 2 days ago. I don’t know what it is, but…” he paused, “I feel warmly towards you…”

Eaglebones looked up at Commander and looked down at his shoes “Do you maybe… want to try?”

Commander knew what he meant, but decided that he wanted to hear this question out loud. “Try what Eaglebones?”

He took a deep breath and spoke quietly “Do you… want to be my boyfriend?”

He didn’t expect Eaglebones to be that blunt, but he accepted it, he grabbed his hand once more and looked into his dark brown eyes “Yes.” he paused and rested his head on Eaglebones’s shoulder, “But… what do you think the team will say?”

Eaglebones giggled and thought of the reactions of the team “Crash would most likely ship it, Jimmy wouldn’t care, and Ricky would be kind of uncomfortable at first, but he’d warm up to it.” He looked up at Commander and kissed his cheek, “…I love you.”

Commander blushed and put his hand on his cheek, “I love you too.”


End file.
